


Star-Crossed

by liissaahhh, stevierogerrs



Series: Super Gay Space Boyfriends [1]
Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Metal Arm Bucky, NASA AU, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, postserum steve, preserum steve, space, stevebucky - Freeform, super gay space boyfriends, they alternate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liissaahhh/pseuds/liissaahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevierogerrs/pseuds/stevierogerrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically: Super gay space boyfriends. Or the one where Steve is a super smart flight surgeon and Bucky is a grinning piece of shit astronaut who wants Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day At NASA For the Space Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> [Added: 08/05/16] So we decided to try and update at least once a week, but alas we both have college and adult things to do, so we will try our absolute hardest to keep up with that!

He took another deep breath, trying to control his nerves. It was his first day after all. One of the youngest, too. This was all a huge deal. Steve Rogers was a part of NASA now. Officially. All those hard years of schooling and student loans is finally paying off. He checked his watch. He had 10 minutes before his first meeting (and introduction) to his new team here. Getting up, he took another deep breath.

 

"Here goes nothing... You can do this, Rogers." 

 

He muttered to himself as he headed to the door. Steve slowly opened the door to the conference room, and the chatter disappeared. He felt his stomach drop. He closed the heavy door behind him with a soft click and took a deep breath.

 

"Hi guys. I'm Steve Rogers. The new flight surgeon. I think I replaced Brock Rumlow?" 

 

Steve brushed his hair out of his eyes and pushed his glasses up. Steve hoped his smile didn't look forced, but his nerves were getting the best of him. There weren't too many on the team, but there was enough to get his anxiety going. These people were going to be close colleagues, he wanted to make a lasting impression.   
A few gave him small smiles, wary of him. If what he heard of Rumlow was true, he understood their hesitation. When he glanced around the room, he noticed one man in particular. But he knew he had to continue talking since this meeting  _ was _ for him.

 

"I know it's rare for someone to be added to a team this late in game, but I guess this is a special circumstance. Considering the mission we have to be ready for in a year’s time." He tried for another smile, more genuine this time (he hoped at least).

 

"Have a seat, Steve. We'll be starting soon," a man at the end of the table said. 

 

Steve shifted his feet and readjusted his bag onto his shoulder. He sat down, cursing to the heavens that the only free seat was next to a man with  _ very _ soft looking long brown hair and a strong jaw, and set up his laptop and some pens. Of course he'd be sat next to the very attractive guy who caught his attention as soon as he set foot in the room. He shook his head slightly, going back to setting his things up. Little did Steve know, the 'very attractive guy' was trying so hard to stop staring at him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

When Bucky was told that the new flight surgeon for the trip was going to be young, he thought they were going to be cocky and a head blown up so big it wouldn't fit in a space craft. Never in his wildest dreams would he think Steve Rogers would be working with him. Shy, nervous, adorable Steve Rogers. The kid looked to be 5'4. Maybe 5'5. Coming up to Bucky's shoulder or so. It was kinda adorable to think about. As he introduced himself, all Bucky could think about was how he looked like a cliche mix of nerdy, hipster and adorable. Suddenly, Bucky couldn't wait to get to know this new guy. Bucky kept sneaking glances at Steve from the corner of his eye throughout the meeting, but refusing to look at him if Steve was actually speaking.

Bucky felt his lips twitch at this thought, when Steve suddenly moved. He tried to not react, visibly relaxing when he was just taking his jacket off. Underneath was a white button up, sleeves rolled slightly. Showing the edge of some sort of lining tattoo. Huh. The adorable nerd liked tattoos. Who would've known.   
Bucky was suddenly very aware of the fact that Steve sat to his left. But where he would've had a sleeve of tattoos himself, sat a sleek, and effective metal arm. Bucky wasn't ashamed of the arm, per se, but he wasn't exactly keen to show it off. He loved the arm; it was a blessing after years of pitying stares and gawking glances people didn't think he saw. 

It's just... He didn't want any more pity. Or gawking for that matter. Had enough of that over the years since he lost his arm in the accident. Bucky found himself absently rubbing at his shoulder; where metal met flesh. He quickly stopped. No need to draw unwanted attention to it.    
____________________________________________________________________________

 

Steve was paying no mind to his surroundings, while being hyper aware of everything. Especially the attractive guy to his right. He was growing antsy. Shifting every so often. Even went as far as removing his jacket. How long was this meeting going to go on? Steve kept glancing at his watch, and the minutes were ticking by so slowly. He knew he should probably be paying more attention to the speaker, considering the fact that it was his first day, but he was filled with nervous energy. 

 

"Alright everyone, let's take ten." Director Fury leaned back in his chair while everyone stood and made their way outside. 

 

Steve headed for the bathrooms he spotted on the way to the meeting. He needed to splash some cold water on his face, get rid of at least some of this anxiety. Before he could even make it to the bathroom, a bright flash of red hair passed his peripherals. The next thing he knew, he was abruptly stopped by a slender hand. Looking up from the ground he grinned. 

 

"Nat! What're you doing on this side of the building?" Natasha Romanoff, a slender and small woman who could take on anyone, who was one of the best agents NASA has had in years, was his best friend. 

 

"Came to see how your first day's going." She gave him small smirk.

 

Steve looked down at his feet and shrugged. "I don't know, Natasha. I feel kind of out of place. I know it's my first day and all, but it's just weird." 

 

Natasha sighed. "Plus the guy I was sitting next to the whole meeting kept looking at me. Kinda put me off."

 

Natasha smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What did this guy look like?"

Natasha's smiled turned into a smirk when she saw Steve start to turn pink and stutter.

 

"Oh, um... Dark brown hair. Kinda shaggy? He's tall. Nice jawline, and smirks a lot."   
Steve didn't realize Nat was looking over his head at said Super Attractive Guy. Who was in turn, trying to not stare over at them with disappointment.

 

"Oh, really? I know exactly who you're talking about. I think you guys are going to get along great. See you later, Steve!" Natasha leaned in and gave Steve a hug before turning around and walking off down the hallway.    
  


"Natasha! What the hell does that mean? You can't just say something like that and then leave!" 

Steve crossed his arms in frustration and turned to finish the walk to the bathroom.

Shaking his head as he walked in, he went over to the sinks and look at his reflection.  _ Slow, deep breaths Rogers. _ Don't have an anxiety attack on your first day. Bending over he splashed cold water on his face, wary of his white shirt. No need to make a mess. He tried to figure out had happened to Nat. She acted uncharacteristically cheerful before she took off. Very uncharacteristically, not Natasha. She was up to something. But Steve didn't have time to figure out what. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
Bucky walked into the bathroom after Steve, hoping to maybe strike up a conversation at the sinks. People did that stuff in real life right? Not just in movies. However, the new guy was mumbling to himself at the sink already.   
  


"Fuckin' Natasha, sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." 

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he washed his hands at the sink. Wondering if the small redhead was this Natasha he was talking about. _You just wanna know if that that was his girlfriend or not._ Bucky shook his head, telling his subconscious to shut it. He opened his mouth, hoping to come up with a way to start a conversation.  
  
"Always up to something... The conniving little not so secret agent. I swear, if I end u..." 

 

Steve had stopped mumbling, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Bucky blinked. Then suddenly realized he was staring.  _ Shit.  _ Bucky took a deep breath.

“Hi! I'm Bucky.” He stuck his right hand out for Steve to shake. Steve warily took it, squeezing lightly.

 

“Hey.”

Steve’s mind suddenly kicked into gear, he recognized that name. Thanks to all that paperwork he had to look through and sign… This was one of astronauts! He wasn't just another from one of departments’ offices, he was a  _ big deal! _

 

“Oh my god, I am  _ so _ rude! You're one of the astronauts going on the expedition!”

Bucky grinned.

 

"Yeah, me and Sam Wilson."    
  


"Yeah, yeah! I read all the paperwork and received a few debriefings on it."   
  


Steve smiled shyly at Bucky. He wanted to ask him about the name, but they had just met... And he technically knew his full name (thanks to all the paperwork and files he was given), but there had to be a story behind the nickname.

Bucky was secretly really excited that Steve remembered his name. Not that he had an easy name to forget.    
  


"C'mon, let's walk and talk. So, how did you get to NASA so young?" Steve ducked his head as he let out a little chuckle.   
  


"Uh, through hard work and perseverance?"    
  


He grinned sheepishly at Bucky. There was obviously a more detailed answer, he just didn't wanna bore him with it. He wanted Bucky to  _ like _ him, not just put up with him. Bucky laughed and was about to respond when Tony Stark threw his arms around them and steered them towards the table. 

 

"Hard work and perseverance will get you anywhere, boys! Including those seats, since you two are the only two we need to finish this meeting up!" Tony gave them each a pat on the shoulder before he plopped down in his chair opposite Steve.

Bucky rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, used to the enthusiasm and charms of Tony.    
  


"Says the man who has hardly had to do either." Bucky mutters.   
  


Steve's face and ears were turning pink, yet  _ again _ . Honestly, was this gonna be a regular thing while he works here? Steve was going to have to start keeping track of how many times a day he blushed at work. He's sure it'll be in the double digits before the end of the week.    
Director Fury got the meeting going again, and to Steve's dismay, Bucky was talking a lot more in this half of the meeting. Steve shifted uncomfortably, he didn't mind that Bucky was talking... It's just, he was seated next to him. Which meant it drew more attention to Steve. Steve hated attention. He had enough of the bad attention to ruin any kind for him.  _ Focus, Steve _ ! He shook his head as he tuned back into whatever Fury and Bucky were talking about. The meeting went on without a hitch, and Steve found himself leaving to go to his office, his  _ own _ office can you believe it, with a NASA mug and two meetings the next day with Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes for physicals.

Steve sighed as he plopped down in his new chair, in his new office. Wow. He actually made it... NASA.  _ Oh shit. I'm a part of NASA now _ . He thought to himself as he examined everything.    
  


"Okay, now time to work..." He mumbled as he started to get things ready for tomorrow's physicals and debriefings.

 

Steve needed to make a schedule and several charts/graphs for not only himself but also for NASA. He needed to figure out what exactly could change once they were up there. Steve really wished that the old guy had  _ actually _ done work. From the looks of the paperwork he was sent, Rumlow hardly did anything. it was a wonder he had lasted as long as he did. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly when there was a knock at his door. Looking up, over his glasses, he stared at the door. Didn't think he'd be getting any visitors so soon.

Clearing his throat he yelled, "Come in!"  
As the door opened he looked back down at his already messy desk. It was covered in paperwork and drafts for all the charts, graphs and other templates he knew he would need to make. It was gonna be a long, long first day. Natasha stepped into his office, smiling at Steve.   
  


"So, Steve, how did your first day go?" Steve raised an eyebrow.    
  


"First day? It's barely noon. Talk to me at four and then we will see."    
Natasha rolled her eyes. "You scientists. Always so punctual and technical. How has your first day been,  _ so far _ ?" It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. Of course she would make scientist jokes on his first day, at a scientist based job.    
  


"S'fine. Mostly been meetings this morning, now I have lots of paperwork to fill out and graphs and whatnot to make for tomorrow." 

 

Steve sighed. He really wished that Rumlow guy had done his job correctly. He left such a mess behind.

 

"Yeah, Rumlow didn't do shit, sorry about that. Well, I'll leave you to your work, but you and I are gonna go get lunch together. Meet me in the cafe at 12:30, Rogers."   
  


And with that Natasha was gone, as quickly as she arrived. Steve blinked at the closing door. A glance at his watch showed he had about an hour to kill before lunch. And on that note, Steve went straight to work. He had a lot to do in just an hour. Taking a sip from his new mug he shook his head and dived back into the mess that was now his desk.   
  


"C'mon Rogers. Show em that you're way better than they probably think."

 

Before Steve knew it, the hour had passed and it was time to meet Natasha for lunch. He made his way to the elevator at the end of the hall, joining it with a tall burly man with long blonde hair.    
  


He stuck out a massive hand, "I have not seen you around here before. I am Thor Odinson, senior engineer."   
  


Steve shook his hand, wincing when he realized this guy was even stronger than he looked. "I'm Steve Rogers. Just started today." Thor grinned widely at Steve.    
  


"Ah! Yes. You are the new flight surgeon. It is great to meet you."

 

Steve smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well Thor."

 

Steve walked out of the elevator and took a spot in line. After getting his food, Steve took a seat by a window. As he was pulling his phone out to text Natasha, she slid into the booth across from him.    
  


"Jesus! Nat, you can't sneak up on people like that!"

 

Natasha just raised an eyebrow at him. Steve tried to slow his heart rate down, Natasha was one of the stealthiest Agents Steve knew of. No wonder NASA wanted her. Shaking his head he moved on.   
  


"How was the rest of...whatever it is you do?" He asked.

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Whatever it is I do?"    
  


"Yeah, you know, what you do....since I've known you since before you got a job here, and I still have no idea what exactly it is you do here." Steve shrugged and  wouldn't meet her eyes.

He didn't want her to know how much he worried about her. He's heard all the stories about NASA agents back in college. She was more than his best friend, she was  _ family _ . The only family he had left at that. He needed her to stay safe and let's be honest here. The way she can read people, keep herself extremely composed and was as stealthy as she is? There was no way the stories weren't true. Natasha was at his side since they were preteens, with their awkward hair and weird clothing choices. He wanted her to be safe. He knows he would feel safer if he knew what exactly it was that she did. Natasha took a sip of her water and sighed. Steve knew that sigh, and that look. He was right. Or close to being right. Steve's heart rate picked up again, the always been there urge to keep her safe surfacing.    
  


"Nat..?" He called to her softly. Steve wouldn't make her talk if she didn't want to or couldn't. He wasn't that kind of best friend. 

 

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I pushed. I'm just worried about you, that's all." Steve put his hand over Natasha's and she looked him in the eye.     
  


"I'm sorry Steve. I'll tell you someday, I promise. I'm just not ready to yet."

 

"Of course, I understand completely. I just worry about you so much Nat. You're my best friend."   
Steve gave her hand a light squeeze as he smiled at her reassuringly. He wanted her to know he'd always be there and would wait as long as she needed him to to be open about her job. They sat in silence for a few minutes, crunching on their lunches.   
  


"So, have you talked to tall, long hair, strong jaw man yet?" Natasha smirked at Steve's blush.

 

"His name is Bucky. He's one of the astronauts going up next year. We talked in the bathroom... While I was trying to calm down? Yeah. He walked in. We ended up late to the meeting because we got caught up in talking. And yeah." Steve turned bright red. Remembering all the smirks and glances Bucky thrown at Steve while he was talking during the meeting."

 

"Oh yeah? Barnes is talkative. Sometimes I think he never shuts up." Natasha smiled at Steve's blush.    
\

"I sure hope Sam doesn't end up kicking his ass once they get up there. that would be a huge PR scandal.” Steve's eyes widened at her words.   
  


"What? I...I thought they were friends?"   
He was confused, why would they fight? If they weren't on good terms wouldn't they have picked to other astronauts to go in the close and long mission? Natasha laughed.

"Oh they definitely are. Sometimes too good of friends. But they bitch and fight nonstop. It's honestly hilarious to watch." Steve let out a sigh of relief. 

 

"Oh, good. I was worried I was gonna have my hands full with them." 

He laughed a little. Natasha just grinned at him. It was bad enough Steve had to pick up Rumlow's slack... He didn't need two astronauts who he was supposed to care of at each other's throats the entire expedition.

 

"Yeah, don't worry about anything Steve. the biggest thing you'll have to deal with is getting them to stop fucking around with your equipment."  
Steve rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Jesus fucking Christ," he mumbled. He shook his head as he ran his fingers through his bangs when he groaned.  
"Is this gonna be as bad as when you and Clint would come visit me in the student lab? Because I distinctly remember how big of a disaster that was."

 

Natasha smirked. "Probably that much. Or worse. Depending on if they're feeling like bickering. If they bicker, less mess."   
Steve sighed. He glanced at the time, his eyes widening. He spent too much time on break, there was so much for him to do before tomorrow.  
  


"Shit. Nat, I gotta go! I have so much work to do... Oh god, this is going to be a long week. Thanks for the heads up on Wilson and Barnes." He quickly got up, backtracked and grinned as he pecked her cheek.   
  


"I'll see you after work okay? Back at the apartment! I'll cook you dinner as a payback."

 

Natasha waved him off while she finished her meal. "Yeah, yeah, Rogers. You've got a big storm coming your way tomorrow."  
Steve heard her as he was walking off and rolled his eyes. Steve was smiling to himself as he walked back to his office. As far as first days go, today wasn't too bad. One of the astronauts was really cute, he would be in the same area as his best friend (mostly) and he got a really good job at a relatively young age. All was well with Steve Rogers.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Bucky glanced every once and awhile at the table Steve and his friend, were at while eating his lunch.  
"Dude. You just met the guy and you're already pining. This is a new record for you."  
He rolled his eyes at Sam.   
"I'm not pining, Sam."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You keep looking at his table, you won't talk. And you! James Barnes! You haven't touched your food! You eat twice as much as me on a good day. I hate to break it to you man, but you're pining hard. Over the new guy."  
Bucky scowled and shoved a forkful into his mouth. He refused to tell Sam he was right. He _wasn't_ pining. No way, nope. James B. Barnes does _not_ pinning for adorable, hipster looking, smart, short, skinny coworkers. Never.   
  


"Sam, I just met him. I can't pine over someone I don't even know."   
Bucky shoveled another few bites into his mouth as he looked away. Which resulted in him glancing at Steve, again.   
"Dude." Sam gave him an incredulous look.

Bucky leaned back in his seat and groaned. "I'm pinning aren't I? I don't even know if he's gay or single!"    
Sam laughed. 

"Well. There's only one way to figure _that_ out." Sam waggled his brows knowingly.   
Bucky choked on his food and instantly went red at Sam's suggestive comment.  
"Dude!"  
"I'm just sayin'...."

"I can't just ask Steve if he's gay. And I think he's with that redhead. I saw them talking this morning and now they're eating lunch together. They're probably a couple." Bucky grumpily ate another bite. 

"Okay, but you can make friends with him? Talk to him. Find things out. Don't give up until you know anything for sure, man."   
  


Sam went back to his lunch as Bucky turned to see Steve flail about, run off, go back to her and then run off again. He even heard the words he said to her.   
  


"I'll see you after work okay? Back at the apartment! I'll cook you dinner as a payback."   
So they lived together... Okay. Bucky gave Sam a pointed look. Sam raised an eyebrow. 

"Dude. Really? We live together. We're not together, unless you have something to tell me?"   
Bucky snorted and quickly sobered up. "Samuel Wilson, I need to tell you something."

 

Sam immediately rolled his eyes,  he never called him 'Samuel.'    


"I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Bucky took a fake shaky breath as he leaned forward to grab Sam's hand. "Will you make breakfast for dinner tonight?"

Sam sighed dreamily and put a hand over his heart. "Oh, James, baby, I thought you'd never ask!   
The pairs dramatics had begun to draw the eyes of their coworkers. They had grown used to their antics by now, they were just curious to what today would ensure. Bucky grinned at Sam's theatrics as he tries to now burst out in laughter.  
"I was hoping you'd react this way!" Bucky gave him a relieved look. "Does that mean yes?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, Bucky. On one condition though."  
Bucky groaned. _Now what_? Sam grinned.

"You have to visit Steve in his office before you leave today."

Bucky gave him an incredulous look. He should've known...  
"No. No way."   
  


Sam opened his mouth, but Bucky ended up cutting him off.  
"What would I even _say_? I don't know what to say, he just started today! There's hardly anything to use as an excuse to do that, Sam."

 

"If you really want breakfast for dinner, your favourite dinner in the world, you'll do it." Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

Bucky groaned again. "And what exactly am I supposed to go say to him?"  
He resisted the urge to slam his head onto the table in frustration. Sam took pity on his friend.

"Fine. You have to promise that you'll talk to him before our appointments tomorrow afternoon. Or else."  
Bucky let out a sigh of relief. That gave him a night to think of what exactly he'd say to the guy.   
"Or else what?"  
  


Sam leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Or I won't make breakfast for dinner for a month."

Bucky gasped loudly, catching more attention from their coworkers.  
"You wouldn't dare hold out on me Wilson! Not when it comes to something as important as breakfast food!"

"I can and I will Barnes. I have done it before." Sam glared at him. 

 

He knew that threatening to withhold Bucky's favourite food would work. Bucky's eyes widened. He didn't want to risk it, so Bucky nodded quickly and held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay! I'll think of something to say to him and whatever tomorrow. Just don't take away breakfast food... Please." He begged Sam.

 

Sam shook his hand and laughed as he stood up. "You're too easy, Barnes. All I gotta do is threaten to take waffles away from you and you are putty in my hands."

 

"Hey, breakfast food is a serious matter."    
  


Bucky shoved one last bite into his mouth as he followed Sam. After talking things out he admittedly became hungrier than he realized he was. Sam turned to give him a look, making Bucky rolls his eyes. What the fuck was Bucky going to talk to Steve about? He had to come up with a good enough reason to actually come to his office, and not just give him a quick call. Bucky was screwed. He held in another groan as he walked. He was definitely going to be losing breakfast foods tomorrow. 


	2. He Isn't Pining, and Steve Totally Isn't Smitten Already, No Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am /so/ sorry about how late this is! I ran into complications, something else happened, and then college is already swamping me... But here it is? I know its short and kinda boring, but I promise the next will be better! I just felt so bad about leaving you guys hanging for a month!! Also, if I understood thing correctly, despite it saying there's a co-author, it seems I'll be writing this alone from here on out. (Also, I gave them chapter titles... I think I'm funny.)

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, just a normal day at NASA. As Bucky walked to his and Sam's apartment door, he sighed. He didn't see Steve at all the rest of the day despite what he hoped. Bucky unlocked their door and hung his jacket up in the closet. Bucky was a little disappointed in himself. Usually he could flirt himself into a date in a matter of minutes, but not with Steve. Steve was intimidating, with his doctorate and job at NASA at such a young age.  
The way he looked at you, so intently, like he could see right through you. It was so intense and threw Bucky even more off of his usual game. Bucky didn't know what it was about Steve, but he was all he could think about throughout the day.  
What he did know about Steve, however, was that he wanted to know more about him.  
Bucky tossed his keys onto his desk in his room and toed his shoes off into the corner before falling face first into his bed and groaning. He needed to stop thinking about all this. It's already getting at an unhealthy level. But... Bucky does have to think about what he's going to say to Steve tomorrow.  
There was no way he was losing breakfast for dinner tomorrow night. Especially not because of a bet for him to talk to a guy he's barely known one day. Oh, fuck. He had a physical with Steve tomorrow. Bucky groaned again, louder this time. Apparently loud enough for Sam to hear from the kitchen. He could hear Sam's heavy footsteps as he walked down the hallway to Bucky's room. Bucky didn't move from the position he lay in, even when he heard his door creak open. Okay, so maybe Bucky was pinning... So what? It happens!  
Sam leaned against the doorway and laughed at his friend.  
"Any ideas yet, Buck?"  
Bucky grumbled a muffled insult to him and stuck a metal middle finger in the air. For instance, where he could shove his favorite handheld mixer up. Sam snorted and walked over and sat on the edge of Bucky's bed.  
"Now, now, James, you know that if i shove my very expensive handheld mixer up my ass, I won't be able to make waffles or pancakes for you tomorrow night."  
Bucky rolled over so he could glare up at Sam.  
"You have whisks. You'd find a way to make up for it... Or buy a new one. You can afford it. Hell. We could probably afford like, 3 new mixers now."  
Sam sighed happily. "I could probably afford one of those stand up mixers now. Please, Barnes, shove that hand held mixer up my ass so I have an excuse to buy one."  
Bucky snorted. Not the response he was expecting, but it should've been. Sam, the shit head. Always trying to one up Bucky in the sassing department.  
"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks. I don't wanna be a part of your weird and kinky fantasies."  
Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. S'not as bad as some of your fantasies." Sam stood up and started making his way out. "It's your turn to make dinner tonight. No take out!"  
"Oh come on! That's no fair!"  
Bucky called out to Sam. He hated when Sam threw things like curve balls at him.  
"It's so fair! The last three times it was your night to cook you ordered pizza. I never thought I'd say this but I'm getting sick of pizza man," Sam said from the kitchen.  
Bucky groaned and flopped back onto his bed.  
"Fine, fine. I'll... Make something. But it's not gonna be good!"  
Bucky warned Sam as he stared up at his ceiling in defeat.

——————————————————————

Steve dropped his keys in the black bowl by his front door and made his way to his room. He kicked off his shoes into his closet and tossed his jacket onto his desk. This new job was so tiring, but it was so exciting. Seeing people off into space was going to be something that he would remember for the rest of his life. Steve sighed as he changed into sweats and a plain white t-shirt. It was time to relax before having to make dinner when Natasha came home. He'd let her decide what they were going to have, since he did promise he'd make it up to her for cutting lunch so short.  
He lounged on the couch and flicked through the channels on the television until he settled on some rerun of Supernatural. He wasn't really paying attention, but it was good background noise to think to.  
Steve thought back on the day. It had been a very eventful one, with being introduced to his new team, meeting Bucky a day early, Natasha and he getting more into what she does, all the slack he had to pick up... It had been trying. Yet it was a great first day in his book as well. A great first day. And a really tiring first day. He barely did anything, just paperwork, but he was exhausted.  
God knows how he was going to feel tomorrow after the physicals with the two astronauts. It was going to be a really long day tomorrow. He still had a ton of paperwork to do, a few more team meetings, and the physicals. The physicals were last on the list, so he could luckily go straight home after and relax. He sighed and sunk down further into the couch, staring at the television. He thought about Bucky; about the quick, but nice conversation he had with astronaut, about the metal hand he saw peeking from the end of his shirt sleeve and black fingerless glove, he thought about how confident and relaxed he seemed; even when they were slightly embarrassed by Tony Stark. Steve wasn’t really sure why he was so hung up on a guy he just met, but he was. Of course, not in the “I-want-to-date-him-and-have-his-children” type of way. No way. Steve thought about these things (Out of curiosity. Not interest, nope.) and distractedly watched Supernatural until Natasha came home.  
“Oooh. That’s your deep in thought face. What, or should I say who are you thinkin’ so hard about?” Natasha said as she plopped down on the couch, draping her legs over his lap.  
“Wha-? Oh. Um, no one. I mean, nothing!” Steve grimaced.  
Way to sound convincing, Rogers. Steve shook his head as he turned to the TV to actually watch the show. It was the one where Dean and Charlie were hunting together while Sam stayed at the bunker because the trials were making him sick. Steve loved this one. He sat in silence with Natasha until the episode finished, before getting up to fix dinner.  
“What do you want tonight?”  
“Hm, I’m feeling in the mood for chinese.”  
Steve gave her a look. He hasn’t mastered how to make chinese food yet, and she knew that.  
“Nat, I don’t know how to make chinese.” She grinned at him as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Follow me.”  
They got up and walked into the kitchen together, where the was a plastic bag full of takeout containers. Steve turned and grinned at Natasha.  
“I know this is my favorite, but I promised I’d cook for you!”  
“I know, but it was your first day. We have to celebrate and you deserve to relax a little.”  
She shrugged like it was nothing. That was Natasha for you; showing she cares while pretending she doesn’t. Natasha wasn’t big on showing her feelings, so Steve just grinned at her as he pulled out plates for them to eat on.


End file.
